


What Becomes So Clear

by JasnNCarly



Series: Original Works [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Interracial Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Is an attraction worth losing a friendship?





	What Becomes So Clear

****

**What Becomes So Clear**  
  
Her hand glided into his, her fingers coiling around his, as her body snuggled up to his; it made her curves even warmer than they had been in his fantasies, the tiny mocha dress she had worn to the welcome home party doing little to mask her beautiful tan skin.  
  
“Your brother’s gonna kill me if he sees you out here with me.” His hazel green eyes sailed over to hers, his husky voice thick with desire, “Gabby, you know I’m right.”  
  
“Don’t call me Gabby. Don’t treat me like a kid.” Some of her cappuccino curls flew between them, catching the wave of the wind; yet it didn’t prevent her hot whisper from brushing against his lips, “Call me Gabriella. Call me sexy. Call me yours, Jeremy.”  
  
“He’s my best friend. I can’t—“   
  
She stepped back from his, disappointed and wounded by his proclamation, “I have no say?”  
  
“I want to – you know that.”  
  
“But my brother? He’s what matter to you?” Gabriella threw her hands up, trying to mask tears, “Fine by me.”  
  
Jeremy knew better than to pursue her; their one drunken kiss was a secret that nearly killed him. There was no way he could keep an entire relationship from a man he considered to be his brother; yet there she was, waiting for him to say that as grown adults they no longer had to worry about childish games.  
  
Gabriella was no longer just the kid sister of his best friend; she was a twenty-two-year-old woman who had somehow grown more gorgeous with time. Something she was fully aware of as she began to stomp away.  
  
Just as she was about to bump past him, his arm curled around her slender waist; his opposite hand grabbing her chin and pulling her into the kind of kiss that their mutual fantasies were made of. One that made it worth the headache…even if he was sure he’d have a lot to explain later on.


End file.
